


仲夏故事

by Tseren



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren





	仲夏故事

“时间自虚无之海升起，分散为数种溪流淌过石头旷野。森林，沼泽，河川，山峦出现……最后是田地。日与月同时垂挂在高高的天空上，但不是那么强大，不是。世界一半光明，一边晦暗。太阳洒下满地金色小麦，月亮唤醒沉睡的果实。人类与精灵约定，以晨昏线为两方的边界。于是人类活在热烈白光下，整日劳作以求生存，而精灵半梦半醒，依森林的丰饶物产而活。

有个国王策马走过精灵们建起的荆棘矮墙，稍稍向内跨进了一点……只有一点点，虽然他不满足于先祖的谈判，想要更多，来一点黑夜，好让他享乐时更隐秘，但他还是比较畏惧精灵的首领Maleficent，一位强大精灵，长得像恶魔与龙的爱情，嗯。

他的马轻松跨过黑刺李丛，没有狼嗥叫警告或者多嘴山雀叽喳，他便以为现在安全，就大胆向森林之心走。一只长角黑貂跑过马前，马受了惊吓，提起身子后退连连，几乎要将国王摔下来。而黑貂停了下来，人立而起。

国王稳住马，对歪头凝视的黑貂斥骂道：‘遭天谴的东西，畸形的怪物，你们凭借黑暗为所欲为，而人只能在日光下受苦！诅咒你也受到惊吓，要了你的命！’

但这黑貂是Maleficent的一个化身，它对国王的傲慢感到愤怒，于是口吐人言道：‘你想要黑暗，国王？我满足你的愿景。夜将笼盖你的国土，你的人民自此不必在日光下劳作。’

国王吓坏了，他扑通滚下马鞍，伏在地面请求仁慈。然而Maleficent只是说：‘为了回应你的诅咒，当我受到惊吓时白昼将重新升起。’它轻快跑走。

国王失魂落魄回到都城，发现田野被淹没在夜雾里，惊恐的人群掩住脸颊，不能相信光明消失了……他遮遮挡挡宣布事情经过，隐去自己不光彩的地方：‘Maleficent诅咒了王国！谁能杀掉它，谁就是下一任国王！’他想突如其来的死亡当然算是惊吓吧。

背负短剑与长矛的士兵出发了，家中铺满毛皮的猎人出发了，精通五种武艺的王子也出发了……但没有人回来，没有。从森林出发，于城都歇脚的河水捎回他们的靴子，分别绣着狼头、豹头与狮头，被不同的痛哭家人领走。王国的粮仓逐渐枯萎，街上的人逐渐消瘦，并且昏昏欲睡一如行尸走肉，他们想要太阳。

‘父亲，’年幼的Aurora公主对愁容满面的国王说，‘请让我去寻找Maleficent。’国王疼爱他的女儿，她娇嫩的脸庞如同玫瑰，而笑容则像洒落一地珍珠。并且国王心知他冒犯了Maleficent，它想必会伤害她以满足它的骄傲尊严。但这理由不能对女儿明言，而且Aurora呢，是个固执又有责任感的小女孩，不愿躲在石头堡垒后，听着她的人民哭泣。最后她还是走了，骑着白色小母马，带着一盒榛子油与蜂蜜制成的唇膏，以及一小壶泡着黑胡椒的酒。

她走啊，走啊，穿过一片苹果树林，听见风中传来士兵的哀叹：‘唉！就差一点，一点点，我就可以把剑与矛捅进它鳞片稀疏的胸口。小公主，你想要我的武器吗？’

‘不，谢谢，我不会用它们。’Aurora回答道，在最大的一棵苹果树下浇洒一点儿黑椒酒。士兵的幽魂说：‘那么小公主，你一定一定要记得，不要让你的双腿发抖。’Aurora答应了他。

她又走啊，走啊，穿过一片桃树林，听见水波中响起猎人的低语：‘我本该带上足够的箭，因为Maleficent不是普通的野兽。小公主，你要我的长弓吗？’

‘不，谢谢，你看，我也没有一枝箭啊。’Aurora回答道，在水边的一棵桃树下洒浇一点儿黑椒酒。猎人的幽魂说：‘虽然没有箭矢，小公主，但要让眼睛明亮像箭头一样。’Aurora答应了他。

她继续走啊，走啊，穿过一片杏树林，听见一只鸟用王子的嗓音唱歌：‘嘀哩，嘀哩！我多么愚蠢，以为凭借武艺能接近它的身。嘀哩，嘀哩！现在它惩罚我，歌唱自己的愚蠢。小公主，快快拨转你的马头。’

‘不，谢谢，我一定要去。’Aurora回答道，举高她的皮酒壶，让被冻得瑟瑟发抖的鸟儿抓去做窝。王子变成的鸟儿说：‘祝你好运，公主，公主，祝你好运。’Aurora点点头，轻轻抽打小母马让它跑起来。

Aurora公主渡过一条小溪，翻过一道山岭，在背阴的大湖前看到了Maleficent，长着黑色羽翼的龙般生物，卧在一张燃烧着绿色火焰的巨大王莲叶上，用一双冷冷眼睛盯视手牵小马的Aurora。

‘愿你的羽翼永远强健，愿北风护佑你，Maleficent，我表示我的尊敬。’Aurora说，放开小母马让它自己去吃水草，卷起衣裙下摆趟进水里。

Maleficent点点头，表示它接受Aurora的话，一片莲叶飘到小公主的身边，她爬了上去，任莲叶把她带到它身边，腿都不抖一下。她坐在Maleficent身边，火焰一点都不能伤害她。

‘你是谁的女儿？’Maleficent开口问道，嗓音宏伟如钟声，震得周围的紫色萤火虫都发颤，‘你找我所为何事？’

‘我是国王的女儿，尊敬的Maleficent，’Aurora说，向它弯身，‘我来请求你将光明带回我们的国度。’

‘哈！’Maleficent大声发笑，湖边树木上停歇的乌鸦单调地嘎叫数声，‘你到底是勇敢还是无知，小公主？你的父亲侮辱了我，诅咒了我，是他的傲慢招来灾殃。而我说过只要我受到惊吓，光明就会回来。’

小公主闻言站起身，又向Maleficent行礼：‘我并不知道这件事，我为父亲的无礼向你道歉，尊敬的Maleficent。但他一个人的过错，不应惩罚整个国家。’

Maleficent敲打着自己的爪子：‘我接受你的道歉，但说出的话就像宝石一样无法改变，无论是他的还是我的。除非你使我受惊，否则太阳永不会再次眷顾人类的土地！’

Aurora公主只好抬起脸，安安静静注视Maleficent阴郁的面孔。她的目光像箭头一般敏锐，这使它感到不同寻常。但Maleficent经历过士兵那狼一样凶狠灵活的砍刺，猎人那豹一样狡狯迅捷的狙击，以及王子那如同棕鬣狮子一样雄浑的怒喝，它的心始终安安稳稳，所以并不觉得眼前的小女孩儿会让它吃惊。虽然她是国王的女儿，但她很可爱，又很有礼貌，它便打算放她离开：‘站到我面前来，小家伙，我不会伤害你。我会用一阵风将你送回去。’

这时小公主拿出她装在一片小贝壳里的唇膏，那是以榛子油和蜂蜜做成的，她抹一点到嘴唇上，然后听从Maleficent的话站到它面前。

Maleficent鼓起胸膛，想要吹一口气。Aurora趁它闭上眼睛，趋前亲吻了它狰狞的、包含两排利齿的嘴吻前段。

啊！Maleficent是多么吃惊啊！风暴从它嘴角溜出来，在湖面上杂乱地奔腾，卷起高大如墙的水花，淅淅沥沥落下小雨。王莲台上的绿火全灭了！

Maleficent全身冒出黑烟，Aurora不得不遮住自己的眼睛，当她放下手掌时眼前出现了脸色铁青的长角女人，背后一双黑翅膀上羽毛根根炸起：‘你、你怎敢这么做！’

Aurora伸出手捧住它——她的脸，再次吻了她的唇瓣，柔软而带着榛子和蜂蜜的味道。

‘这难道不令你吃惊吗，Maleficent？’小公主一副胜利笑容说，‘你会信守诺言！’

Maleficent盯视她，苍白脸庞浮现可疑红色，因为她独自居住在森林里太久，是个非常孤单的精灵。她一言不发，抱起小小的Auroro，一拍翅膀飞上天际，向紧紧依偎在她胸前的公主指到，王国从此会有昼有夜。

‘但是你要留下来陪我，永远。’Maleficent说。”

“我非常乐意！”趴在Maleficent怀里的Aurora朝她的精灵教母嘟起嘴：“但是你要亲亲我，亲我一下。不然总是我主动亲你，连故事里都是我主动亲你！”

倚靠着树干的Maleficent瞪向挑故事的乌鸦，后者跳上更高的树枝以避免主人乱发脾气殃及自己。她俯身亲了亲Aurora的两眼之间：“噢——亲一下。”

“耍赖，这是耍赖，”Aurora捂着额头抬起身，一脸不满意地望向眼神飘忽的Maleficent，“要这里，嘴——唇！” 

“你说了只亲一下的。”精灵教母撇过脸，假装对身边的兰花很有兴趣。

“唔，”愿望一时无法实现的Aurora转过注意力，“故事里的士兵，猎人，他们是被你吃掉了吗，教母？”

“这只是个故事。”乌鸦又被主人的眼刀剐了一记，冷飕飕的好不可怕，让它决定以后再为主人挑选讲给小公主的故事时一定要慎之又慎。

“那你会吃人吗，教母？”

……不会。”不好吃。这孩子是怎么想的，Maleficent有点头疼。

“那就好，”Aurora两眼亮闪闪地搂住教母的脖子，“要是你吃人的话我就没办法亲你啦！”

她快快地吻了Maleficent一下，然后跳起来跑走，笑声回荡在仲夏夜黯蓝的树林间。

“……小怪物。”Maleficent摸摸嘴唇，最后决定把掩着翅膀窃笑的乌鸦丢进池塘，“都怪你。”


End file.
